1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller, and more particularly, to a numerical controller capable of reducing a work time for selecting a teach target when there are many teach targets in teach operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a teach operation is performed to generate and change a teach program by moving an axis to a teach position with a manual feed such as jog feed, it is necessary to perform preparation of the teach operation such as selecting a teach program and moving a cursor to a block where teaching is performed in a program, and when there is a mistake in these operations, an unexpected operation may be performed during executing of the teach program, and machines may collide with each other, or a machine may collide with a workpiece. In particular, in a numerical controller having a multi system control function that performs control of multiple independent mechanism with the single controller, in addition to the above, it is necessary to select a system corresponding to a mechanism where teaching is performed, and accordingly, the problem of the error of the operation in the preparation becomes more serious.
In a case where it is necessary to perform may teach operations, the teaching work may not be performed efficiently due to the operation performed in the preparation. As one of means for solving these problems, for example, JP 2010-131705 A discloses a technique for allocating identification information to each of the multiple mechanism units, and allowing an operator to select a mechanism unit which is to be operated on a teach display board. JP 2010-052106 A discloses a technique for operating in accordance with a teaching given by a teach apparatus only when a unique key is inserted into a control target device.
However, the techniques disclosed in JP 2010-131705 A, JP 2010-052106 A are techniques for identifying the teach target, and in order to actually perform the teach operation, it is necessary to perform “selection of a teach program” and “movement of a cursor to a block where teaching is performed in the program”, and the problem that the time is consumed for this operation cannot be solved.
In a case where the teach target is further divided into multiple control mechanisms and systems, it is necessary to select a control mechanism and a system in the teach target, and the problem that the time is consumed for this operation cannot be solved. Further, in order to identify the teach target, it is necessary to have identification information and additional devices such as a camera and a key.